The University of Chicago Department of Medicine seeks a Geriatric Leadership Academic Award for Christine K. Cassel, M.D., to further interdisciplinary research and training in geriatrics across the University. Dr. Cassel has developed a national reputation as a clinical and academic leader in the field of geriatric medicine, co-editing a key two-volume text book on the subject. Recognizing the fundamental nature of ethical issues in research and in care of the older patient, Dr. Cassel helped to formulate the field of ethics scholarship in aging. Dr. Cassel administered one of the largest fellowship training programs in geriatric medicine while at Mt. Sinai Medical Center in New York and has established an interdisciplinary geriatrics fellowship training program at the University of Chicago. Dr. Cassel has also established significant clinical programs in aging at the University, including the Windermere Senior Health Center, a model ambulatory care clinic for older adults. In addition, Dr. Cassel has establish a strong research component to the University's program in aging, serving as Principal Investigator on studies of forecasting active life-expectancy, evaluation of the Windermere Senior Health Center, and a series of studies in ethical issues in geriatric medicine, and facilitating numerous other collaborative projects. The Geriatric Leadership Academic Award will permit Dr. Cassel to further the pursuit of interdisciplinary research in aging at the University, both by providing her time to pursue her own established lines of investigation and by providing the administrative assistance she requires to facilitate interdisciplinary studies of others. She will establish steering committees to oversee the development of new collaborative investigations in two areas: clinical and laboratory studies linking geriatrics with other medical specialties related to aging, and social science research examining issues in health care of the elderly. She will work with committee members to establish new training initiatives in aging, including the development of fellowship training in demographics of an aging society and fellowship training slots for geriatrics fellows in other medical specialties. Through these efforts of Dr. Cassel's, the Department of Medicine seeks to promote interdisciplinary research and training in geriatrics that will ultimately contribute to enhancements in the quality of medical care provided to older adults.